Controlling unwanted plants is essential to modern agriculture. Currently, safe and effective herbicide formulations play a significant role in controlling weed populations. Properties of useful herbicide formulations include good efficacy against targeted plants, including good initial toxicity against targeted plants, ease of handling, stability, advantageous residence times in the environment and, in some instances, a long effective period of herbicidal activity after its application to an area.